


While No Voices Chanted

by adarbitrium



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine Week, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scar Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarbitrium/pseuds/adarbitrium
Summary: Chloe wants to learn how her partner got the scar on her neck. To find out, she must overcome and unexpected, but not at all unwelcome challenge.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	While No Voices Chanted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1. The Past.

It wasn't the first time they had slept together. Not the fifth and not the tenth either. Now, there had been no discussion as to what it meant for them. So, Chloe Frazer found herself in a curious and almost unprecedented situation; avoiding the discussion, afraid of what it might entail, afraid of losing what they had settled into. Usually, she didn’t bloody care. But this was her _partner_. So, it had been just that, sex and nothing else. She didn't exactly make it a secret that she had been attracted to her partner ever since their first treasure hunt in India, but it had taken her some time before she had figured out that it was indisputably and undeniably mutual—despite her relentless flirting and teasing (she almost started to think she lost some of her irresistible charm, but no that just simply couldn’t be). And then at one point, they had collided, a sweltering night of want and need, somewhere on a dingy boat heading up the Nile.

At first, Nadine would usually distance herself after; turning her back and feigning sleep, finding some meaningless task to busy herself with or going for a run when it wasn't the goddamn middle of the night and she could get away with the excuse. The thief would be lying if she said it didn't hurt. It _stung_. She figured that the other woman was still wary of her, either consciously or unconsciously, unsure what to make of the newfound development in their partnership and to be fair, she couldn't blame her, considering her reputation and the fact that Chloe Frazer wasn't exactly known for committed relationships.

But after all, improvisation was her forte.

Impishly, she started leaning in for kisses, settling a hand on Nadine to prevent her from abruptly sneaking out of bed and just being casually more affectionate outside of their intimate entanglements. Which felt… odd, given how long it’s been since she actually cared about someone the way she cared about Nadine. It took weeks, but Chloe patted herself on the metaphorical shoulder when whatever they had did start to become more than just getting each other off in between escaping warlords and reclaiming (stealing) long lost heirlooms. A tender kiss here, a soft touch there. The former mercenary had even surprised her with a goodbye kiss a couple of weeks ago when they parted ways after another successful adventure, going back to their respective home bases in London and Johannesburg. That had never happened before; kisses that weren't followed or preceded by fucking. Chloe still wasn't sure where they were headed, but she damn well liked it.

So, in a rundown motel room tucked away in some remote corner of Indonesia, she grins as she basks in the afterglow and revels in the feeling of their intertwined limbs, sometimes she still has a hard time believing that she’s now allowed this luxury. She tilts her head up and kisses Nadine, slow and light, enjoying the soft press of lips and not seeking anything more. When she draws away, it's only to mouth a line of kisses along the edge of her partner's jaw and neck, pausing over the scar that stretches across her throat and collarbone, the one that had fascinated her since the moment they first met.

She drags her index finger along the line and follows it with her lips.

"What are you doing?" Nadine murmurs, a tinge of amusement coloring her voice.

"Wondering how you got this..." She replies, nipping lightly at the flesh before pulling back. "You still haven't told me."

"That's..." Nadine's hand slips between them to the spot Chloe just bit. When she reaches it, she closes her eyes and Chloe can't read the expression on her face. For a moment, she can't help thinking that she overstepped some unspoken boundary with her question. When she opens her warm brown eyes again, Nadine gives her a considering stare, before slowly shaking her head with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Chloe lets out a barely audible sigh after realizing she’s been holding her breath. "Tell you what, Frazer..." The South African says, her smile turning into a mischievous grin. "Make me scream and I'll tell you the story."

Chloe gasps, eyes widening in surprise. Nadine has never been so... forward.

"Who are you and what have you done to my partner?" She asks, only half-jokingly, her surprise evident in her eyes as she pulls back, holding herself up by the elbows with one hand on either side of the other woman. Nadine's grin only grows wider. "Besides, it's not fair... you NEVER scream. You barely even moan... and mind you, not for the lack of me _trying_ to make you scream with the out of this world orgasms I give you."

Nadine huffs a laugh.

It didn't take long for Chloe to learn that her partner just simply wasn't the vocal type in bed, breathing out heavily and offering sighs instead of loud moans. But Chloe doesn't mind the sighs and faint whimpers, after all, her body does all the talking for Nadine.

"Afraid you can't do it, Frazer?"

"Oh, _please_." Chloe snaps back. She was never one to back away from a challenge and this definitely won't be the one that she passes up.

Fine. She'll get that story out of her.

Nadine's skin is almost always warm. Warm and cluttered with hundreds of other tiny scars beneath Chloe's hands. She pins her hands above her head, long fingers spanning her wrists with ease. They both know Nadine could break free from the hold without much effort, but in an unspoken agreement she usually lets her get away with her control thing. Chloe settles on her hips and the mercenary turned bone-fide treasure hunter wriggles under her, light brown eyes staring into grey ones, liquid and hot.

Nadine's hands are pushed into the cheap motel room pillow, held in place by one of Chloe's, and she feels a thrill run through her. Chloe thumbs the soft inside of her wrists, feels the staccato throb of her pulse and the slightly raised, lighter lines that crisscross on the skin of her arms and indulges in the touch, committing the markings to her memory. She rubs her fingers over the scars, old and new, caused by bullets, cliffsides, ropes, knifes and on that notable occasion, an Iranian rifle bayonet. In turn, her partner shudders a little, mouth going slack as Chloe ghosts light touches up and down her arms. Her full lips curl into an easy smile and she murmurs barely audible praises that she'll surely deny later.

Chloe's hand explores lower, where a more prominent scar runs diagonal across Nadine's ribcage, curving under her breast. Her fingers follow the slope of it lazily; skin hot beneath her touch. She leans in to press a kiss to the bullet graze on the other side, just under her armpit. Nadine, hands still crossed above her, stretches out. Her toes curl in the sheets and her toned muscles shift beneath her warm brown skin. She surges up to mash their lips together, Chloe's palm radiating heat where it's now pressed flat against her breast, while the other still holds Nadine's arms in place. She rolls a nipple between her fingers as she flicks her tongue into her partner's mouth. Chloe pulls back, lips shiny, and muffles a laugh against Nadine's mouth before kissing her again, deep and slow, until their chests are heaving in tandem, breaths coming in hard pants. Leaning back, Chloe runs a thumb over Nadine's slick bottom lip before gliding her fingers down to the faint dent on the right side of her chin and tilts her head slightly up so she can kiss the small cut.

Nadine's head lulls further to the side while she catches her breath, exposing the expanse of her throat that holds the object of Chloe's mission. Choe kisses the scar and sucks hard while her hand continues to rub Nadine's nipples. She nips at her pulse point, the beat of it growing increasingly rapid and intoxicating as she slides her tongue down into the hollow of her collarbone, where the scar breaks off into two parts.

Her hand slips down to thumb the dips of her hip bones, nails dragging over an old mark that she knows was left by a machete, somewhere in the jungles of Brazil. It curves up over the bone and ends abruptly. Nadine groans. Chloe grins, quite proud of herself that her ministrations are starting to coax the treacherous sounds out of her partner. Nadine's lips are caught between her teeth as she watches with half lidded eyes, her pupils dilated and dark in the dim light of the room. Chloe bypasses her nipples and instead kisses the bottom of her ribcage; her toned stomach goes hollow as she sucks in a quick breath.

When Chloe finally lets go of her wrists, her hands are free to tangle in jet black hair, short nails occasionally scratching her scalp as she plays with the unruly strands that had escaped her ponytail long before. She occasionally gives a jerk when Chloe's hands don't move quick enough and almost every tug elicits a breathy grunt. Chloe's laugh, hearty and smug, sends a spike of want up her spine. The thief smooths her hands gently up her partner’s sides, her touch delicate and taunting. As a response, calloused fingers twist hard in Chloe's hair, impatient, as the older woman glides up to suck a love bite onto the delicate skin at the base of her throat before flicking her tongue over the line of the cut and pressing an open mouth kiss to her collarbone.

Nadine moans low in her throat and expresses her eagerness with an impatient wriggle. She only stills when Chloe splays her fingers over her ribcage on either side, and squeezes tightly, fingers digging into the divots of her ribs. Then she continues down, moving her entire body this time, following the edges of Nadine's muscles to stop at a small diagonal line on the left side of her lower belly. She was there when she got that one in France during their hunt for a forgotten holy scepter. She runs her tongue down the scar, feels Nadine's abs tense even more at the touch and holds in a smirk as the other woman sinks her fingers further into her hair.

Nadine abruptly guides her up for a quick kiss once more when Chloe presses her palm over a longer scar above her heart, another dint on her dark skin, roughly the size of her thumb, still heated red with little folds around the edges. The most recent one, still healing. Chloe doesn't like to look at this one. She could've prevented it had she been less careless and actually waited for the guards to move along their patrol route before heading into the cave. So, she lavishes her attention on it, bending down and tracing the edges with her tongue. Nadine arches slightly, gasping under her breath, before pushing herself up on her elbows. Chloe presses an open-mouthed kiss to the line as she looks up at her partner before continuing to map the marks on her body.

There are a few more notable ones and some she knows the story of—poachers in Namibia, drug lords in Colombia, a certain pair of brothers in Libertalia—but there are far more that she can only guess about. She kisses each and every one of them, but pauses at one on her inner thigh that she somehow missed before. She draws away, lips parting from her skin with a soft, wet noise.

"What about this one?"

_Eish._ "That wasn't part of the deal." Nadine replies with mock seriousness.

"Come on, it's a small one. Consider it a down payment." Chloe retorts and presses another quick peck on it. Nadine hums as she thinks about it.

"Confident, are you?" She smirks and tucks a strand of stray hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Always, love."

A quick peck on the lips.

"Knife. In Mali." She replies tersely. Chloe blinks at her and frowns, then pushes herself back up onto her forearms to stare gravely at her partner.

"That's not really answer." Chloe says, rolling her eyes.

"Ja, it is," Nadine growls back. "Take it or leave it, Frazer."

Chloe huffs, refusing to let the curt answer distract her from the task at hand.

She splays her warm hands on Nadine's thighs, and she sucks in a shallow breath in turn, immediately spreading her legs in need. Chloe pinches her lightly and runs one hand down until it reaches slick heat. It only takes a feather-light touch for Nadine to bite her lip. The pad of a thumb skirts over her still swollen, sensitive nerves and a throaty moan escapes her.

Chloe thinks she can pull this off.

She slides one finger in easily, her partner squirms and digs her fingernails into the soft flesh of her shoulders, attempting to grind down onto her hand. Chloe allows her and inserts a second digit.

Oh, she can _definitely_ pull this off. She just has to find the unmute button, so to speak.

"So close already?" Chloe rasps teasingly, leaning into her ear and she swears she can hear Nadine's heart pounding in her chest as spikes of pleasure start to hit her. She presses a soft kiss to the pulse point on her neck and the other woman curses under her breath in turn.

_Hou jou mond!_

Chloe swallows thickly. Damn that voice and the shiver it triggers in her when she speaks her mother tongue. She picks up her pace, thrusting her fingers in and out until Nadine's toes curl and she takes a sharp inhale. It doesn't take long to take her to the edge, her body still sensitive from the activities of the past hours, muscles and nerves wound tight and needing just one second more. Chloe pulls away. She goes still, shockingly still while her partner watches her with half-lidded eyes.

A rough whine leaves Nadine's throat (not a scream, not even bloody close) as her back arches upwards and her head tips backwards to bare her neck to Chloe's lips, aching for any kind of contact. Chloe lets her mouth slide across her throat, marking the freckled skin with sharp and long sucks until the dark flesh is dotted with even darker marks. "Please," the younger woman whimpers, eliciting another gasp of surprise from the thief.

Now, making her beg wasn't part of the deal, but she’s not about to complain. At all.

Nadine's hands clutch the back of her head and tug hard in an attempt to pull her closer. Once, again, Chloe presses two fingers into her while she nibbles her way down her body. As Nadine's breaths become more labored, the nibbles turn into bites and she hisses at the delicate balance of pleasure and pain. Chloe continues down, turning her attention to her breasts. Her tongue circles a nipple before she sucks it into her mouth. Nadine scowls, the motel room is dim, but she can see Chloe hovering above her midsection; face flushed and pupils blown.

"Frazer," she warns when she feels the brush of her tongue on her lower belly. "I swear to God, if you don't—" Chloe cuts her off with a flick of her tongue between her legs. The deceitful moan that escapes Nadine sends a rush of warmth down Chloe's spine as she leans back in with her mouth. Her tongue moves quickly until her partner is arching against her. Whenever she feels the tell-tale flutter against her tongue, Chloe lets her mouth slip downwards and away from the soft wetness, teasing relentlessly. She works her up repeatedly, tapping her tongue against the bundle of nerves before retreating to thrust. She repeats the same pattern of movement over and over again, until Nadine's thighs tremble and squeeze around her ears. "Please," Nadine moans again, bucking her hips in an attempt to grind forward.

But Chloe holds her on the edge.

Nadine's body heaves as she comes down from her almost-climax, limbs relaxing until she's draped on the sheets. A vision, really. She writhes a little then draws in a deep breath, stretching her shoulder and wriggling her back to ease the tension. She's absolutely exquisite like this. Soft brown curls splayed all over the pillow, powerless and waiting for Chloe's next move. Her muscles shudder, thighs twitching where they rest around Chloe. The throbbing between her thighs remains, but her body settles down after a few agonizing minutes.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Chloe whispers with weighted sincerity and reaches up with her hand. The words spill out before she can swallow them, and she can only hope she didn't say too much. But her partner leans into her touch as her fingers trace over the flushed skin of her cheekbone, exploring with gentle caresses. When she lingers on the bow of her lips, Nadine's mouth opens, eager to suck on the pad of her thumb. Tension coils in Chloe's belly, every swirl of her partner's tongue winding electricity through her body, curling hot and white in the depths of her hips. It's so disgustingly attractive she could come just from bloody looking at her.

She removes her finger to the sound of Nadine's low growl, a needy noise caught in the back of her throat. It makes Chloe's lips quirk up in a smile, leaves her itching to explore the places that make her partner tremble and shudder. Her hand travels down from her cheek, along her torso, fingertips curling, nails dragging down Nadine's abs.

Her abdomen is a landscape, soft curves and hard edges of muscles that roll and clench while Chloe's thumb starts to work a slow set of circles over her slippery center once again. Chloe's movements are faster now, there's a roughness in her previously gentle and teasing touch. Nadine digs her teeth into her bottom lip as she's brought higher and higher, fingernails grasping at the sheets as she struggles to hold on while Chloe takes her apart once more.

Nadine groans. Chloe can feel her trembling beneath her hands. The bed shifts suddenly as she changes positions, crowding over Nadine's body while continuing the deep thrusts of her fingers. She crooks her index finger and flicks her thumb, presses her teeth into the soft flesh of her breast. She can feel her getting closer again, uneven breaths echoing in her ears. Her body tenses and struggles against Chloe's right hand on her hips. She concertedly adds another finger and presses her lips against Nadine's. A whimper. Chloe feels the familiar knot in her stomach and a sinking feeling in her heart. She places another kiss on her jawline and everything else ceases to exist. She can't hear over her thoughts. Her kisses leave a trail of goosebumps along Nadine's neck, right down to where her scar runs across her collarbone. She bites down at the junction of her neck and shoulder and hears the beginning of a muffled—dare she say— scream, but Nadine grits her teeth and swallows it down before it can erupt. _Almost_.

Chloe pulls her hand away but remains pressed close. Hot, sticky breath along Nadine's ear. Fingers dance along her shoulder and upper arm, and this time Nadine can't stop the small chocked sob that escapes her throat. A calming hand runs down her side to rest on her hip.

_Fok!_ Nadine grunts, her body pushing back into the sweat-soaked sheets. She’s lost count of how many times Chloe had denied her and there's a deep frustration starting to set in her. The sound of her own panting fills her ears, her body twitching and relaxing muscle by muscle. Chloe is at her side, her steady hand is back on Nadine's fevered cheek, but this time she pulls away from her caresses, jerking her head away from the gentle touch in frustration. But she can still feel Chloe's palm hovering by her face, it almost feels like burning.

There's a shift in the air as Chloe reaches forward to touch her anyway.

"Look at me," she commands. Control thing and all that. Nadine does, Chloe twists her fingers and her mind finally goes blank and she's falling, filled to the brim with burning pleasure and finally — relief.

_Chloe!_

The name rips from hear throat, shoulders curling and breath ragged as the pleasure becomes too much, her body too sensitive to take more. Even as Chloe withdraws, her muscles are still clenching, aching to clamp down around fingers that are no longer there, and she finally flips boneless against the bed. A slurred string of nonsense slips from her mouth, Chloe's not sure if it's English or Afrikaans, but she doesn't care.

That was a scream if she ever heard one. It being her _first_ name is just the added bonus for her untiring efforts.

Minutes seem to pass as Nadine recovers, but it has only been a few seconds. Chloe smiles at her, wide and lazy, blissed out as her eyes take in her still struggling partner.

She clears her throat, blows the hair out of her face with a puff of air so her partner can see the expectant look in her eyes. She raises an eyebrow, resting her chin on the back of her hands as she settles on top of Nadine.

"Fine." Nadine groans and takes a long breath. "It happened during basic training..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Here we are, huh? I wanted to get at least one piece out in time during this week and decided to go with the smut. This has the bare minimum to do with the prompt, but I TRIED. I also promised myself I won't refer to Nadine as "the former mercenary" and to Chloe as "the thief" but listen... sometimes we just have to let things go. Also, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
